


Spoiled

by Missy



Category: Little Women - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurie knew what he was getting into when he married Amy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

Laurie knew what he was getting when he married Amy – a fair and spoiled youngest daughter, kind under her silly vanity. He didn’t expect a bride well-trained by gossiping French art crowd acolytes, didn’t think he’d fallen in love with the sort of woman who clung eagerly to the windowsill while he vigorously mated with her in the fashion of animals.

Her little nose turned up as she hollered her delight, her fingers on her clitoris and the rich red silk dress he spent hours paying off at Bergman’s Store rucked up to her waist. Laurie rutted to a stop, infinitely glad for this decorous, talented, spoiled creature as she groaned to a stop beneath him, her blonde curls stretched against the windowpane like spikes of frost.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Little Women**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
